Scorpo
Scorpo is Scorpion Orange, the Orange Ranger of the β-Squad Rangers and a spy for Ryu Draco who joined the Neo Alliance of Evil to find his brother Scor. A Scorpionman from the Scorpius System, he is a witness in Professor Anton's murder and pretended to be an enemy to the β-Squad Rangers before revealing his true motives as Ryu Draco's spy and the first Ranger to be awakened, and the one who murdered Anton and framed Scorpo was indeed his brother Scor. Character History Early Life Scorpo grew up in what appeared to be a poor village in the Scorpius System on the home planet of and . As a child, he had a close relationship with his older brother Scor, who gave him a necklace to carry as a part of Scor that would always be with him. Years after Scorpius' and Trakeena's defeat, one night, Scorpo was singing with his villagers until his brother Scor returned from an expedition. However, they realized that Scorpio defected to the Neo Alliance for only one reason, power. Slowly, Scor began to execute everyone in the village, with the Neo Alliance blasting the rest to death, leaving only Scorpo alive. Screaming at his brother in grief and anger and demanding an answer to why he was merely answered by a cold smirk from his brother. As Scorpion Orange At an unknown point, Scorpo found the Scorpius Orb. Approached by Ryu Draco, he gained a Cosmo Blaster and became Scorpion Orange. However, his Ranger status was kept a secret to anyone but Ryu, who set in motion the events for Scorpo to become a spy for the Neo Alliance. He soon was able to track down where Scor was but arrived too late to save Professor Anton, who was murdered by Scor. Personality Scorpo is a quiet and serious man who follows the path he believes is right. While short-tempered and a brutal fighter, he has a code of honor: he will not kill children or allow anyone to interrupt his battle for him. Scorpo is searching for his elder brother Scor, who betrayed him and his people for the Neo Alliance. He was collected when he became a Ranger but when Torick was destroyed by Scor, he started loses his cool, even wanting to go after his own brother to avenge Torick. Of course, he is willing to sacrifice himself just to prevent others from getting caught in his matter with Scor. Eventually, when he noticed the revived Torick, he also started calling 'partner' without realizing it and began getting along with the robot wrestler. Despite his cold looking attitude, he has a soft side to him. Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Scorpo has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. It can move fast enough to block incoming bullets. **'Venomous Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can inject venom. The venom is strong enough to make the victims, regardless of being a robot, a mechanical lifeform or a human-like, instantly paralyzed. His stinger's also sharp enough to penetrate a Ranger's suit. **'Antidote Stinger:' His stinger that can inject an antidote which can cure the zombification inflicted by his older brother's venom. **'Antares Technique:' A forbidden technique created by his people, Scorpo can inject himself with his own venom, making himself stronger, while slowly depleting his own life force. *'Sewing Skills': Scorpo is a master at sewing, making plush versions of his teammates and a new coat for Takeo. Scorpion Orange Arsenal * Power Orbs **Scorpius Orb *Cosmo Buckle * Cosmo Blaster * Cosmo Artillery ** Cosmo Spear Zords * Scorpion Zord Attacks *'Antares Crush': Scorpion Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Scorpion Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster alongside his fellow β-Squad Rangers. **'Super-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 β-Squad Rangers. **'Ultra-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with all 12 β-Squad Rangers. *'Cosmo Thrust': Scorpion Orange performs a powerful slash attack with the Cosmo Spear. *'All-Star Impact': Scorpion Orange performs a supercharged energy attack with the Cosmo Spear alongside his fellow β-Squad Rangers. - Unicorn Drill= Scorpion Orange Unicorn Drill is Sasori Orange's power-up granted by the Monoceros Orb which arms him with the Unicorn Drill. Arsenal *Power Orbs **Scorpius Orb **Monoceros Orb *Cosmo Blaster Attacks *'Unicorn Thrust': Scorpion Orange channels the powers of the Scorpius and Monoceros Orbs into the Unicorn Drill and performs a powerful energy drill attack. }} Family *Scor - Older Brother Behind the Scenes Portrayal Notes *Scorpo is the first Orange Ranger to have an immediate predecessor. *Of the 88 modern constellations, Scorpo represents , "The Scorpion". *Scorpo is the first scorpion-themed Power Ranger. *Stinger's backstory is very similar to the core three Livemen and Captain Marvelous, as he was betrayed by someone who was close to him. * The Antares Technique is a reference to Antares, the brightest star in the Scorpius constellation. *The Unicorn arm that Stinger used has a slightly similar appearance to the drill arm of the from Power Rangers High Seas. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Aliens